The present invention relates to plant performance optimization and, more particularly, to a computerized system for targeted advertising of plant products and services.
Plant heath is highly dependent on compatibility of plant species with local environmental conditions, such as light, temperature, humidity, soil moisture and soil pH. Determining compatibility of plant species with local environmental conditions is, however, a complex problem. The sheer diversity of plant species makes determining the universe of plant species that will thrive in a given environment a daunting challenge that is beyond the capabilities of the typical home gardener. The task of determining local environmental conditions with sufficient precision to make an intelligent plant purchase decisions is also formidable. Due to these and other difficulties in determining plant-environment compatibility, plants are often purchased based on non-scientific perceptions about species characteristics and local environmental conditions, with purchased plants often experiencing poor health as a result. Moreover, even if a plant species that is compatible with its environment has been identified for purchase, it may be difficult to find a retailer who sells it or may not fit within the gardener's budget. Moreover, changing environmental conditions can cause a normally compatible plant to experience poor health. Unfortunately, diagnosing environmental conditions adverse to plant health accurately and finding necessary plant care products and services in sufficient time to save a sick plant is also beyond the ability of most home gardeners.